Morphing Fantasy
by Zai Redwinters
Summary: A 9th Grader wishes that a story he reads comes true, and he just happened to wish that on a night where dreams come true. NINTH CHAPTER ADDED, PLUS EIGTH IS SLIGHTLY EDITTED!!!
1. The Fantasy Theory

Morphing Fantasy– My first multi-chapter fic!  
  
Note: This story is related to Vaporeon's Story "Trisha's Morph Club". Vaporeon and I are friends and I was given permission to use the story as a base for my "reality story". Some parts of the story may be spoken in this fic. Note that anything mentioned in this fic might or might not be true since it is based on my fantasy of this.  
  
Chapter One – The Fantasy Theory  
  
"'Isn't Grant ever gonna wake up?' I wondered aloud, flicking my tail up and down irritably. Suddenly there was a loud rustling sound, then… 'YEEOOOOWWWW!!!' End Chapter", I read to myself while laying on my bed, "Wow, this is one great fic, and I've read it about 20 times already!" I was reading my friend, "Vaporeon's" story, Trisha's Morph Club and I loved every second of it. "Vaporeon is such a great writer, and helps me write stories too! I'm sorry I didn't meet Vaporeon sooner." I set the pages of printed paper down and lay in my bed. There are many troubles in my life at this time and I needed breaks from reality as often as I can get them. "If only the stories we made about humans becoming anthros were true… then we would have a better reality", I sighed as I got under the covers, "then I would show those other 9th graders that Pokémon wasn't stupid, and I would show my annoying brother a thing or to, also. But I know that reality is reality and fantasy is just fantasy…"  
  
I thought long and hard about this, I had a theory about Fantasy and Reality, that if you can cross the line between the two, you would create an ultimate reality, but delete all fantasy in the process. Confusing ain't it? After a while it started to hurt my head, so I shut the light and fell asleep. I dreamed about what life would be like if the story had come true.  
  
The Next Morning….  
  
I woke up like normal, ate breakfast and ran outside, since my dad was on the computer all day Sunday. Of course I wouldn't go anywhere without Vap's story with me. Heh heh. I ran out into the yard and saw my brother and my neighbor in the next yard playing their little game they call "Jet Tech" (Don't ask, even I don't know why it's called that.) I ran into Max's (My neighbor) yard.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Max questioned annoyingly like he always does.  
  
"Watching you and Mark play." I answered back.  
  
"Well you have no right to stay here get out." At this point, I moved into the center of his shaded yard where there is a giant rock with many other types of rocks protruding from it. I sat down on top of it.  
  
"Max," I said, "I'll bet you the right to stay in this yard you're not here."  
  
"Uhm… okay…"  
  
"Oh boy here he goes…" Mark interrupted.  
  
"Okay Max, you're not in Ohio, and you're not in NYC, if you are not there you must be somewhere else… If you're somewhere else you can't be HERE! Ha ha!" Once again, my favorite trick proves it's point.  
  
"Whatever!" Mark and Max both said in unison and resumed playing their game. I looked at the rock my neighbor had in his yard… it was said to be a tombstone for someone that used to live there. I looked on the side and saw this one type of rock… which looked similar to the Morph Stone described in Vaporeon's story…  
  
"hmm…" I wondered, speaking to myself "Maybe I can just drill a piece off…", At that moment, a piece actually broke off on its own! Right into my hands, which was feeling the cool purple rock. I slipped into my pocket and ran away to the basement. I carefully used my dad's drill to make a hole in the top. I then ran upstairs and hung a chain through it. It looked exactly like I thought it would… beautiful and glowing?! I looked closely and actually saw it glowing… just like in the story… I thought I was hallucinating. I held it in my hands for a moment then ran downstairs leaving the hunk of crystal on my desk. Outside, my bro and Max were both getting ready for a fight scene. "Oh brother!" I thought to myself. For the rest of the day I tried to get my mind off that stone, so I took a bike ride, went to Taco Bell, watched Invader Zim (which didn't really make me feel better when I realized it was gonna be cancelled.), played with my Pokémon mini, and other stuff like that.  
  
Then night came…  
  
It was an average night for me, dinner, dad yelling at my mom, dessert, shower, dad yelling at me, and then T.V. "sigh…" I thought, "I have school tomorrow. My three day weekend ends…" I was just about to get into bed when I noticed the crystal glowing again. I knew I wasn't hallucinating this time, I held it feeling a warmth flow out of it. I took the necklace and put it under my pillow because it would heat up my pillow. The warm pillow sent a strange feeling through my body, a relaxed one which quickly put me into a deep sleep.  
  
That night I had a strange dream, it was short and it was somewhat of a song.  
  
"I used to be like everyone else, an ordinary male… but now I'm different… I've got fur and a tail…"  
  
5:54 A.M. the next morning…  
  
RIIIIIING! RIIIIING!  
  
"My alarm?" I thought to myself, "No, it's too early, that's the phone… but the only call we get at six in the morning is from…  
  
"Hello?" My mom had answered the phone, but how did I hear her from my room? She's all the way down the hallway. And if that wasn't weird enough, I heard the people on the other end of the phone!  
  
"Yes, we just called, to let you know that because of last night's snow storm all public schools in the area are closed." The people at the other end said. I suddenly realized that I had another vacation day now.  
  
"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I heard my mom walking into the bathroom and muttering something about how the private school she works in is never closed and that she wanted a day off too.  
  
On snow days, my mom doesn't wake Mark and I up, instead she just leaves a to do list for me when I wake up and goes to work. I slept in for a while and woke up around 9 A.M. I felt even stranger now then I did when I had the warm feeling. Now I felt out and out hot.  
  
"Man, my Mom must have turned up the heat before she left. I hate it when she does that." I climbed out of bed feeling like I had gone through a blender. All my joints were all strangely connected. Stretched out for a sec, and walked to my mirror to see what happened to me. Before I looked, I grabbed the now dull coloured necklace from my bed. "Strange, It stopped glowing and now it's pretty cold. Hmm… this is starting to seem awfully familiar…" I walked to the mirror and peeked into it.  
  
Meanwhile my brother is getting out of bed, when he heard me shout out "EEEEEEE!!!" Mark quickly dashed into my room and saw…  
  
  
  
What did Mark see when he entered My room? Why am I making fanfiction about fanfiction? I dunno, but you'll have to wait! ( ( 


	2. The Morning of the Raichu

Hey everybody! This is my second chapter of my new story! It's a bit short but I've hit the dreaded Writer's block. Dun dun duuuuun!!! What will I do?! Maybe write a really short and stinky chapter... oh well…  
  
  
  
Chapter Two – The Morning of Raichu  
  
"ahhhhhhh… woah! There is something big and scary and furry in Mike's room!" Mark said with excitement. He loved scary things so he just had to be excited.  
  
"W-w-woah…" I said staring in the mirror at my reflection.  
  
Instead of seeing the normal, boring, ugly me, I saw a humanoid Raichu staring back at me. Just like in the story I read… two large ears with curled tips, the same familiar golden brown fur I've seen on all Raichu's (well the pics of course since Pokémon don't exist in this world), the Yellow cheeks that were bursting with energy, and most of all… the long Lightning bolt tail, just the look and feel of it, and I knew it contained pure power. I didn't know if I should have felt happy, excited, or just plain shocked. Apparently, Mark seemed very happy!  
  
"Who are you? What are you? Where's Mike?" Mark questioned.  
  
"Mark! It's me! I'm Mike! My wish came true!!!! I'm no longer a human, now I'm an anthro… A Raichu-boy!" I said with great excitement.  
  
"But…but… Pokémon don't exist… so… that means…" Mark stuttered before collapsing on the ground with excitement. I just stood there examining my new wiry tail.  
  
"Knowing Mark", I said to myself, "He should wake up in a few minutes. I think I'll get some breakfast, then see what my new body can do!" I dashed down to the kitchen, barely making any noise on the stairs because of the newly added pads on my feet. I always wondered what those pads were for and now I guess that animals had them so they wouldn't be heard during hunting. Anyway, to make a long story short, I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm…" I said rummaging through the various foods stored in my fridge. I looked around and for some strange reason, decided to have a few slices of cheese for breakfast, and a glass of milk. But instead of slicing the cheese like I had planned, I just took the big block of cheese and stuffed it into my mouth by instinct. I then thought I would skip the milk, for who knows what I would do with that. I guess the Raichu's instincts were also starting to mix with me too.  
  
I then went upstairs and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As soon as I looked inside of my mouth, I realized why I tore the cheese to shreds so easily. My teeth were now sharp and long and seemed to be very powerful. I took extra care brushing them, as not to miss one spot of my new teeth. Next came my clothes. This is where I ran into the classic anthro scenario, the "Tail Problem". First, I had to cut a whole in my favorite pants to stick my new appendage through, and then I had to adjust my underwear (heh heh) so that my tail would stick out of them. Other than that, the only other difficulty I had was when I closed the door to my room on it.  
  
"IIIIIEEE!" I screeched, clutching my tail in great pain. Mark was watching this whole thing and started laughing his head off. He stopped after a minute though, as a curious look crossed his face.  
  
"Mike," He asked, "How did this happen to you? How did you become this, uhm, rat?" That sorta made me sad, I didn't want to be called a rat, even though that was technically what I have become.  
  
"Mark, please don't call me a rat, I wanna enjoy myself, not think I'm some freak that climbed out of the sewer." I replied. "Anyway, I just wished that this story I read came true and I guess it did, right down to the purple Morph stone that is now laying in my drawer.  
  
"Oh... can I use it? I want to be an anthro too." Mark said.  
  
"Sorry Bro, but it becomes a normal rock after one use, so I'm afraid that I am, and always will be the only one like me." I said, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Aww… okay." Mark replied. I didn't know what to do next, tell all my online friends and real life friends that I have become what I fantasized and then have the men in white coats visit me, (Again, heh heh…) or go outside and try out my new power over the force of electricity. It didn't take a genius to find the answer to that problem. I ran outside and looked around for any sign of a target to fire at. I saw a loose branch hanging from the tree so I decided to try out my new power on it. I raised my furry arm up and concentrated on the power I could feel flowing through me shoot out of my hand. After a few seconds, a blot of electricity ripped through the yard from my hand then shot down the branch. It hit the ground with a loud thud. This seemed familiar, almost exactly like the story only Mark wasn't behind me. I then noticed something really useful. If Mark came out, he'd be shivering his head off. (After all, the temperature was a freezing 20 degrees.) But I wasn't even wearing long sleeves, or a coat, and yet I still felt mighty warm. My fur was absorbing the little heat from the sun and magnifying it. I kept practicing and discovering uses for my new power for the next hour. In that time, I found out how to make electric spheres, lightning bolts, and even a strange self-invented move, which was creating a bow out of electricity and actually shooting electric "Arrows" out of it.  
  
After a while, I went inside and went online for a few hours. Same ol' boring stuff happened here… Invader Zim Obsessive Anonymous, The PokeMasters, Articuno Island, Fanfiction.net (Another heh heh…), and Neopets. While I talked on the message boards, instant messengers and chat rooms, I didn't even drop a hint about my new form. I didn't want people think I was crazier than I really am. At noon, I made my brother and I lunch. For once I didn't mind cooking my brother's frozen Celeste Pizza, it was actually fun now that I could fry it with my power instead of the boring old microwave.  
  
"Mike, how long do you think you'll be like this?" Mark asked right after he finished his lunch.  
  
"I dunno Mark, maybe forever." I replied. At this moment I realized that I would have to show myself to the public soon and even worse and sooner than that, my mom and dad. I sat and pondered over this fact for the next couple of hours, but unfortunately before I had thought of a solution…  
  
"Hi Kids, I'm home!" My mom. She had just come home from work at the Deron School… and she was coming up the stairs to my room! I had to think quickly had to get… creak went the door of my room and… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My mom screamed then fainted on the spot just like Mark. Only I know she wouldn't snap out of it anytime soon.  
  
"Oh well," I sighed, "At least I have more time to think of how to break it to her." I went into the other room and still pondered, waiting for mom to wake up.  
  
This might be harder than I thought. Hopefully, things will go better in chapter three! 


	3. A Lie...

Hey again! Welcome to the third chapter of Morphing Fantasy! …mmmyep.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three – A Lie…  
  
I sat there thinking for a little while, waiting for mom to stir. After about five minutes I heard her getting up and coming into the computer room. I still hadn't thought of a good way to break it to her so when she came in…  
  
"Hey Mom!" I said loudly, "Like my new costume?!" I knew it was a big lie, but it was the only way out.  
  
"uh wow…" she said looking at me in shock, "It looks so real, so lifelike, but Michael, you can't wear that costume anywhere, you're too old for Pokémon costumes." I flinched, I was tired of people saying that to me. I can be interested with whatever I want.  
  
"Well, can I at least wear it for the rest of today?" I asked. My mom nodded and then left the room. "Oh man, what have I done now? Now it's gonna be even harder to break it to mom and dad." I went into my room and thought even harder about how to break it to them now. While I was thinking something else came over me. I wondered if other people were changed into morphs like me, after all I wished for the story to become real. I wondered if there were people already like me. And then I wondered if there were more morph stones around somewhere. After that my mind wandered… what will the kids at school think? What will I do about my appearance, How many pickled peppers DID Peter Piper pick? At about 6PM, my Dad came home.  
  
"Hey Honey I'm home, with some bad news!" My dad said as he walked in the door. If he had bad news, it usually meant he was going on a long trip to file tax returns for people. "Starting tomorrow, I have to go to an area near Coney Island, NYC for the next week to help with a secret project." I stood at the edge of the door listening to him.  
  
"Three guesses for what THAT is." I thought to myself suddenly remembering Trisha's dad leaving on a business trip. Looks like some parts of the story are true and some weren't. A semi-granted wish? This adds a lot to my study of reality and fantasy. Now for the tricky part, revealing myself to my parents. "Better get this over with…" I said to myself, as I walked down the stairs to the hall. Right as I reached the bottom I heard Mark come in through the back door and take his coat off.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad! Guess what happened to Mike? He got turned into an anthro!" Mark yelled. Oh well, so much for lightly breaking it to them. Mom started to say something about the "Costume", but dad interrupted suddenly.  
  
"An Anthro? You mean like an Anthropomorph? A human with animal characterisitics?" He questioned.  
  
"yeah!" Mark said excitedly.  
  
"That's what I thought. Mike! Come here and let me see you!" Dad replied. I hurried down the stairs and stood in front of dad. He looked shocked at first, but then said… "mmmhmm. Just as I thought. Some people I know in NYC said they got like that too. We call it morphitis. We don't know how it's been happening, but you might as well enjoy life like that, because there is no apparent cure." Cure? Don't you mean punishment? Those words rang through my mind and I chuckled at them. Mom for some reason laughed.  
  
"I knew it…" she said slyly, "I can always tell when my son lies. I was kinda surprised, until I went on the internet and found out about this." I was shocked, literally. A few sparks flew out of my cheeks! Anyway, I was glad that everyone, strangely enough, took it well.  
  
That night, my parents told me that I had to go to school tomorrow, whether I would be embarrassed or not. I sighed at the though of everyone laughing at me, but then I remembered that I would pretty much toast them if they tried anything. As I got into bed, I realized I should take one of the covers off, because my fur was like an extra blanket. It was so nice and warm, and comfy too. If everyone in the world was like this, we'd save a lot of money on blankets.  
  
  
  
2 As I fell asleep I started to wonder… what else of this story was coming true?  
  
Notice the "…" at the end of the chapter title? Don't worry it will link to the next chapter. Anyway, how did you like that one? Kinda short right? 


	4. ...A Spy...

My computer is screwed up so if you see the page numbers in the Fanfic for some reason, please ignore them. For instance, in the last chapter you might have noticed a 1 and a 2 somewhere in there.  
  
Another thing, Chapters 3-5 are really gonna be one big chapter, that's why the chapter name drags through those chapters. (It's a cheap way to get chapters but it builds suspense)  
  
And now, a few words from the author...  
  
"The Early Bird Gets the Worm, But The Second Mouse Gets The Cheese."  
  
"How can your feet smell if they don't have a nose, and how can your nose run without feet? Easy, you're built upside down."  
  
"True story, on 02/14/02 I walked into my Literature class and one of this weeks advanced vocab words was anthropomorphic."  
  
Chapter Four - ...a Spy...  
  
Another dream that night... this one was different. This time, I dreamt that I was a normal Raichu and I was walking around a forest late at night. Nothing too different, until that song appeared in my head again, only this time it was in a different language, one that I couldn't understand...  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night, and felt myself to make sure nothing happened to me overnight. I felt the same as I did yesterday and I looked the same too... "phew..." I said to myself silently and gazed at the clock. 2:29AM was what the clock read. As I climbed back into bed and started to fall asleep I saw a light appear quickly outside my window but then suddenly disappear (Author's Note: I know that seems a lot like the 2:30AM attack of the aliens from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask, just please bear with me). I stared out the window and saw... nothing! "hmm..." I wondered, "what was that?" I lay back in bed but couldn't fall asleep... again, those questions were buzzing through my mind. I just lay there thinking for the next few hours. Around 6:00AM I started to get ready. Oddly enough, I wasn't sleepy, mainly because of my new bodies new characteristics. I quickly got dressed in blue jeans and my favorite Invader Zim t-shirt. This time, as odd as it may  
sound, I stuck my tail down my pants. As for the rest of me... well let's just hope that today is one of those days where everyone in the school dresses like an idiot. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, and for once, didn't slip on the floor because of the pads on my feet. I tried eating a bowl of cereal but I just couldn't stomach it right now. Instead I went into the fridge and took some more cheese out and ate that... "wow," I thought to myself, "My Raichu instincts must be stronger than I thought."  
  
"Mike, what about your feet?" Mom yelled to me as I started to exit the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay Mom, they have a lot of fur on them so it won't be cold!" I yelled back as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I felt like I was brimming with energy still, so I decided to run to school, I reached a very high speed of running, probably about 20Mph, but I suddenly stopped when I noticed someone in a big black trench coat staring at me from across the street. But she wasn't looking wide-eyed at me... no, she was looking at me almost like she was studying me. I saw her take out a notebook and write something in it. "Hey!" I yelled to her, but she then ran away, strangely, almost at the speed as me. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I shrugged, picked up my backpack, and hurried of to the school, pondering on the subject of how to explain to the people at school what happened.  
  
This was a really short chapter, but after the next one, it will start getting long again. 


	5. ...And The High. (School that is!)

Okay here is the last part of the three chapter name! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter Five- ...and the High. (School that is!)  
  
Dashing to School as fast as I could, for some reason, didn't leave me winded. In fact, I felt I could go ten more miles! Now that all the fun, games, and mystery was over, it was time to take the first step into the school and be exposed to the whole student body. As I stepped into the warm hallway I could already hear the people inside, most likely because of the enhanced hearing. I quickly made my way down to the first level where my locker was.  
  
~Orchestra~  
  
Everyone was already in class, so no one saw me. I took everything I needed for the first five periods of the day and hurried to Orchestra right before the second bell. As I stepped into Orchestra I got what I expected to get... gasps and stares. People all over the room just stared at me like I was the end of the world. Some girls nervously giggled at the site of me, others collapsed and fainted. As for the boys, a few of them just stared, some with their mouths open, and my old friend, who is also named Michael, said, "Michael, aren't you a little old to be...," I decided to make him shut up at that point by giving him a big sharp toothed smile. He saw my sharp teeth and backed off immediately. The teacher wasn't in, so it was a free period, and it seemed to last forever with everyone staring at me. It made me feel very rejected and at points I even felt like crying right then and there. Eventually, the bell rang and I dashed out of there to second period as quick as I could.  
  
~History~  
  
Same thing with the entrance an all, except this time I really did break down and cry. It was so embarrassing and I had to sit through this class for 45 minutes. The teacher took one look at me and yelled at me for wearing a stupid costume to school. Then he said I can wear it today, but tomorrow he doesn't want to see it. I felt offended and annoyed by this remark so right before class was over I went over to his coat and slightly charged it with electricity so he would get shocked upon wearing it.  
  
"Costume, eh? Let's see how he'll like this." I said to myself as I left the room.  
  
~Physical Education~  
  
As I went into the locker room to get changed I remembered that my shorts wouldn't fit me right, because of my new appendage. I quickly took a pair of scissors out of my backpack and cut a tail hole through them... but there was still one problem, my shoes. My feet were too big to wear them so I would have to go without them. We had a basketball period, so the teachers didn't really notice me luckily. But again, everyone else did. They all stared at me, and one annoying 10th grader said, "Hey, somebody better call the exterminator! We got a giant rat infestation!" The moment I heard the word "rat" I snapped.  
  
"I'll show you rat, you loser!" I yelled as I shot a giant bolt of electricity straight at him. It would have conducted throughout the entire gym, but luckily the floor was made of rubber.  
  
"eeeeeeeoow..." He moaned as the electricity ran through his body, leaving him paralyzed.  
  
"wow!" Everyone else in the gym yelled, as they saw me examining my hand to see if it was burnt or anything. That shock did it for the school. Now I was probably the most popular kid in the entire area. All the boys now asked me to do shocking contests to see who could last the longest under the most watts of electricity. Many of the girls came up to me and said how cute I looked and pat me on the head. A few of them, even were blushing! What could I do? I just had to sit back and enjoy my share of the limelight.  
  
After that the day pretty much went fast, since every class was the same thing, the teacher's freaked out and the students now adored me. Boys kept asking me to partake in special activities, such as racing, more shocking contests, and archery contests with my Electric Bow and Arrow. Girls kept crowding around me to pet me, hug me, and a few... even kissed me. I felt embarrassed, but in a happy way now, not a sad way. I felt kinda bad though, because every girl that kissed me caused sparks of excitement to fly out of my cheeks and shocked them just a little. =P After school, practically every student crowded around me as I demonstrated my power by creating an electric ball as big as the gym locker room. I then made it disappear right into my furry hand. After a few shows like this, I decided I should get home, so the only way I got the people to stop chasing me was to tell them that I would be back tomorrow, since after all, I AM a student here! (=P again.) I realized that this might not be so bad after all... in fact it may even grow on me! I dashed away from the school towards home to tell my friends about my day. (Like they would believe it!)  
  
That's the end of the Three Chapter thing. Normal chapters will resume starting next chapter! See ya soon!~ 


	6. Misunderstanding The Mystery Girl

Okay, I'm really getting annoyed that these "[b][/b]" things aren't working, I've tried every type of bracket around them and it doesn't work, if anyone knows how to do it e-mail me, or include it in a review.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Six- Misunderstanding the Mystery Girl  
  
After hours of taking pictures of me and uploading them on the computer to show my online buddies (which for some reason, they believed me and didn't say it was a costume) and chatting, I was pretty tired. I went downstairs to make my bro dinner and I, because my mom was at a wake for an old friend of hers mother, and my Dad was at New York so he wouldn't be back til late. Again, frozen pizza for my brother. (and again, blech!) As for myself, I cooked up some Easy Mac since the cheese on that stuff practically overflows in the bowl! After dinner, it was pretty much a normal day for me, even in my new condition. Took a shower, ate dessert, watched T.V., played Video games, that kind of stuff. At around 11PM I went to bed and this time, didn't dream about anything.  
  
The next morning, the school called once again, this time saying that school would open late because of networking problems on the school's computer server. I enjoyed the first hour of my delayed opening by trying out some more moves. This time I created a sword of electricity and almost hit the power line with it. I was lucky it missed otherwise it would have cause a power outage throughout the neighborhood. The second hour was kinda boring, I just sat around talking to the early morning chatters on #Pokemasters, listening to some video game MIDIs, fantasizing about stuff. At around ten I left for school and got there just in time for the first bell.  
  
This time, History class was first, but my Algebra teacher was there instead, because our normal teacher had to go to the hospital because of a heart attack.  
  
"Omg, what if that was me?" I thought, but the teacher said,  
  
"He was mowing his lawn yesterday and it just happened."  
  
"Phew…" I said quietly to myself, and picked up my History Text book. I quickly got the work done, even though History is my worst subject. Everyone else though, just stared at me the whole time. It was almost the same scene as yesterday only now girls giggled maniacally around me and the boys commented on how cool I looked. After class had ended I walked into the bathroom for a minute…  
  
The thing was, as odd as it may seem, I hadn't used the bathroom since before I transformed, so it was kinda difficult to go. Not going into too much detail here, by the time I figured it out, the bell rang and I was late for my Science class.  
  
After surviving another strenuous day of school, I walked outside to be greeted by my "fans". I pretty much showed them all the moves I had learned today, the Electric Sword being the most popular one by far. I realized if I kept this up, I could end up winning the "Most Popular" award at the end of the year! As I managed to get away from the crowd and start my walk home, I thought about those dreams I'd been having and how I didn't have one last night. After a few minutes of trekking across the bridge that connected the school area to the residential area I noticed that mysterious person scribbling in her book again.  
  
"Hey!" I called to her again. As like last time, she dashed off at lightning speed. In her quick getaway she dropped her notepad. "Wait, you dropped you book!" I yelled out to the girl, but she was already out of sight. Of course, my curiosity drove me to peek around the notebook.  
  
Expecting to see pages of notes I was surprised when I flipped through the pages and saw nothing but sketches! Sketches of the bridge area where I saw her. No notes about me, no pictures of me, nothing! I felt depressed that I scared her off like that, so I decided to find her and return the sketchpad. I dashed down the old abandoned street that the cloaked girl ran down.  
  
After ten minutes of running I came to a dead end street that led into a forest. I was about to turn back when I heard a strange noise come from a nearby bush. "W-w-who's there?" I nervously asked. I listened closely and heard what sounded like a "hiiiisss" followed by a few human sounding whimpers. I slowly pushed the bush away and saw the girl, completely cloaked in her coat. She was so covered I couldn't see any of her. I felt I should say something to her to apologize for startling her. "Uhm… I'm sorry I startled you like that… people used to get scared of me because of my condition…" I started to say, but at that moment she cut in. Her voice was clear, high, and all around beautiful sounding,  
  
"You… you must understand me… I am just like you… that's why I wear this coat… it's so complicated, and I think it's my fault you're like the way you are…", she said. I quickly replied,  
  
"How so? I wished for this story to come true and that's what turned me into this, if anything, it's MY fault, YOU'RE like this!!"  
  
"W-w-w-w-why that's the same thing I did… maybe, that's why this wish came true… because we both wished it at the same time maybe? I wished for it Sunday night… and you?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes! I wished for it the same night! And I was looking at the stars whilst I made my wish." I noted.  
  
"Me too…" she said then silence followed for a while. After a few minutes, she said, "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"My name is Michael and I'm 14… and you?"  
  
"Krysta, 14 also, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too! Uhm… can I see what you look like, I mean, since you already know what I look like?" Krysta paused for a moment then stood up with the coat still covering her body. She slowly undid the buttons and let the coat drop. I nearly jumped at what I saw…  
  
Standing in front of me was a tall, humanoid, green, mantis. She was about 4 inches taller than me and looked about ten times fiercer than me. She was a Scyther-morph. After the slight shock I felt, I suddenly had another feeling run through me… a deep feeling of love towards her. Love at first sight you could say! Heh heh… Krysta, staring at the shocked expression on my face, thought I hated her.  
  
"I knew you would act that way… that's how my parents reacted, right before they kicked me out of the house calling me a mutant bug." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's terrible!" I said snapping out of the overwhelming feeling, "But… I don't think of you as a freak… you're just like me… and I as strange as it may seem, (and if it isn't rushing a friendship between us), I feel as if I have fallen in love with you!"  
  
Krysta gaped just then. She stared at me, wide-eyed. Her, expression went from depressed to stunned, and then, a grin spread across her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she took a good look at me. I suddenly felt weak in the legs. She came up right up to me and said,  
  
"r-r-really?" I nodded, a bit nervous. "I… I… not even my last boyfriend said he loved me, and he was very sweet…", I jumped. I knew when she said "Last boyfriend" that meant that she was considering me as her new one! I was sure of it. She paused for a sec and then hugged me real tight while whispering in my ear, "I love you too…"  
  
That night I let Krysta sleep in the shed in my backyard. I didn't tell my parents about her yet because I didn't really know how to break the news of even more anthros to them. And the thought of me going out with another anthro would make them feel uneasy. So I kept it a secret. After I snuck Krysta some food, I went to bed and kept an eye on the shed to make sure she was okay.  
  
This whole thing is starting to make a little sense now to me although with each bit of sense that is revealed, more confusion arises. I know there were many more things I still had to figure out about my new life before I could actually enjoy it. But until I can fully enjoy it, I'll have to make do with what I have… a new body, a new fame, and a new Girlfriend!  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 6. I'm sorta sketchy on chapter 7 and beyond at this point. The truth is, I can't decide which center plot I want to go with (I have a few I might use). Anyway, I've already thought of the very end of this story and the beginning of the next story. Not giving the plot away, the next story will be called "Morphing Fantasy 2: The Dream Scheme". It might be a long ways off though because I have those other short stories to finish, as well as the next continuing story I'm making based on The Tomorrow People. Oh well, see ya soon! 


	7. Krysta's Love

Sorry it took so long to write this but I've been busy. BTW, I use FF.net Messenger occasionally now, so be sure to check every so often!  
  
I have to clear up a few things:  
  
-I admitted that I fell in love with Krysta (see first sentence of this chapter =P)  
  
-I guess I didn't describe Krysta enough, I should have explained it to make her more "believable".  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Seven- Krysta's Love  
  
That night, I slept easy, having a dream about Krysta and I… I must really HAVE fallen in love at first sight. Anyway, it was a typical love dream, Krysta and I were laying next to each other on a beach gazing into each other's eyes…  
  
"Michael…"  
  
"Krysta…"  
  
"Michael… I wanted to tell you this for so long…"  
  
"shh… don't say anything Krysta… I love you too…"  
  
Krysta smiled and cuddled close to me…  
  
"Michael… Michael… Michael… MICHAEL!!!" her voice rose to a scream. I jerked awake when I realized it was my mom, waking me out of my fantasy and into another morning in the bizarre reality that is life on Earth.  
  
"uhng… sleep… just five more minutes…" I yawned.  
  
"Alright, but be down before 7:30 this time!" I quickly slipped on my close and grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry. Actually two of them, and ran into the backyard. I went to the shed but the door was opened. I looked inside and she wasn't there. I heard a high-pitched noise from the roof of the shed and quickly turned my attention to it.  
  
Undoubtedly, it was Krysta, stretching out in the morning sunlight. Just watching her made my tail start twitching back and forth… I had never felt this way about anyone before. Every inch of her body was attractive, and it would take me hours to explain every little detail of her. Her feet were Scyther-like, though her legs were longer than a normal Scyther's. Her bottom segment of her body stuck out of her ripped shorts (Which I thought was weird since it was only the middle of January). Her middle segment was designed like a Scyther, though the upper area of it stuck out some, almost as if it were an Exo-skeleton brassiere. On her back, two long, bug-like wings were lightly moving up and down. Both her arms and hands were human-like (though a bit green in color) and above each of her knuckles, was a small knife-like scythe. Her face was basically that of a normal Scyther except that she had long, brown, beautiful hair growing out of the back of her head, going down to past her wings, and her mouth seemed to be able to show more expression than just depressed or normal.  
  
She stretched a bit more than hopped off the roof and landed next to me.  
  
"Good Morning." I said, a bit nervously to her.  
  
"Hey, Michael." She replied.  
  
"Here I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Thank you very much." Krysta said with a smile. "You're a really nice person, you know?"  
  
"Heh, thanks, I always thought I was kinda greedy."  
  
"You sure don't show it!"  
  
"Well, I have to go to school today… I'm sorry you can't come…"  
  
"It's alright, I don't want to draw more attention to you, I'll tell you what, I'll stay here while you go to school."  
  
"Alright, thanks!" I smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Oops… I mean… I was so used to doing that to my mom every morning… and I… uh… forgot… sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Michael!" She kisses him back, "I'll just return the favor. Now you should go to school before you're late!"  
  
"Okay, see ya!" I ran off to the school, hiding the fact that I was blushing from what I did… I never kissed a girl before, and it felt strange.  
  
That day was no different than the day before, I still got some strange looks from some kids, yet most of the commotion had died down. What felt like an eternity was only 7 hours and afterwards I rushed back home to see Krysta. But when I got there, she was missing.  
  
"Krysta? Krysta? Where are you? Are you trying to play a little trick on me?" I asked out loud. No answer… I searched around until I found that she had gotten into the house. She was sitting on the couch in the family room watching one of my favorite animated movies, All Dogs Go To Heaven.  
  
"Hey Mike, sorry about sneaking in, but the door was left open!" Krysta said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're safe." I replied sitting next to her, "You like this movie too? This is one of my favorites."  
  
"Yeah, I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid." Krysta replied smiling. She glanced over at me then, started to gaze into my big, watery, Raichu eyes. I could sense that she was doing so and became suddenly nervous. I relieved myself the only way I could, by gazing into her eyes. I felt transfixed to them after taking one glance. I saw her moving closer to me, so I stayed still. My tail nervously flicked up and down as she lie down placing her head on my shoulders. I smiled a bit nervously then rested my head on top of hers and stayed that way until the movie was over. Afterwards, well actually in the middle of it, she fell asleep. I let her rest until my brother and mother came home, when I rushed her into the shed so they wouldn't know.  
  
"Hey Mike." Mark said, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing much, hey mom."  
  
"Hey Honey, I got you some Vanilla Coke, it's in the fridge." Mom said  
  
"Thanks, I love Vanilla Coke!" I replied. I took one out and ran to the shed. Krysta let me in and we shared the coke. She thought it was the best thing she ever tasted and I agreed with her. I then realized that Krysta and I could be alone in the shed so I closed the door and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and cuddled close to me. I realized that she must like me more than I thought, as she was now starting to lick me on my face, as most Scyther's probably do to show affection. I put my arm around her brushed her hair. This was almost exactly like my dream, I thought.  
  
"Michael, I know we said before that we kinda liked each other… and even though we've barely gotten to know each other from the past day… I feel like there is something more between us… like fate has brought us together in the form of a wish."  
  
"Strange… that was what I was thinking…"  
  
"I want to ask you for something… something that won't take hold til years later… but I know we should ask each other now…"  
  
I knew exactly what was coming… I knew what she was going to ask, so I answered her beforehand.  
  
"Krysta… yes… I will…", I said smiling. She looked at me happily then placed her beak-like face right on my own face and instituted a kiss from me. But not a normal kiss, a soul kiss. We kissed for about a minute, then stopped and held each other in our arms.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Mom, can you come here for a second?" I asked her from the hall.  
  
"Alright, hold on!" She replied walking into the hallway. She stopped short when she saw Krysta standing beside me. Her face went white, but she managed to choke out, "Hello, and you are?"  
  
"My name's Krysta…" she said smiling at my mother, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You too" my mom replied.  
  
"Mom… I know this sounds outrageously early… and kinda strange but… Krysta and I are… uhm…" I started fumbling for the words to say, "Well uhm… we're… eh… engaged!  
  
…My Mom fainted.  
  
Heh, bet you didn't expect something so sudden to occur did ya? Well, that's all for this chapter I hope to have more done within the next three weeks! ~Mike 


	8. First Threats

Well, after a long wait I finally have the next chapter done!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- A First Threat  
  
  
  
Still reeling from the other day's events I couldn't concentrate in school. The teacher asked me if my body was having a reaction to anything and I just shrugged. This went on for a few days. After about a week, I decided to go to the nurse and ask her if I could leave early because I wasn't feeling so good. She agreed and I walked home wondering what Krysta was doing. As I went to the back of the shed I saw that the door had been ripped off the hinges! I was starting to get that familiar feeling again. like this all is going according to the story. surely enough, Krysta wasn't in there, and a small piece of paper was lying there.  
  
"I'll tell ya what. if you just tell us how you manage to bring your fantasies over to this world, we will release her. and you can enjoy what will be left of your life before OUR era begins! If you want to make a deal, bring that stone of yours with you to the High School gym by 10PM. We'll be waiting." the note read.  
  
I was furious when I read it. I knew exactly what was happening and I knew how this was going to end. the worst part was, there was basically nothing I can do, except hope that a break in the line fantasy came in somewhere. You can probably guess how I felt the rest of the day, trying to not show that she was in trouble in front of my mother or brother. At around 8PM I got ready to go, I took the stone and placed it in my pocket. I then ran down to the school, not surprised to see the gym door open. I cautiously stepped in and saw Krysta, tied to the wall with a gag over her mouth.  
  
"Krysta!" I yelled to her. She tried to reply but couldn't because of the gag.  
  
"I see you came. just as expected." a voice said from the doorway. I turned around quickly and saw what seemed like three people standing there. Only. they weren't quite so human. One of them had what looked like a brown, shiny exo-skeleton and two giant claws on the top of his head. Another one has a large, creamy-white, hairdo, with nine cream-coloured tails sprouting from his backside. (bah, so lucky!) The third guy, was so bizarre looking I almost laughed. His skin was pinker than normal human skin and had strange markings all over it. But the strangest thing about him was the huge, 9-foot tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" the Ninetales morph said, "Tell me how you managed to do this to us and yourself and how we can change back. if you do I will release your girlfriend and let you two live happily ever after. if you understand what I mean. you see, once we know how to do this, we plan on getting ahem, "better jobs" than digging at construction sites. namely. using whatever kind of power you used to let's say. own the Earth? What do you say?  
  
"How the Hell did you guys know that I did this?"  
  
"I have my sources, trust me. Now, let us take it over. and you and your girlfriend won't be affected by us in the new world order. you have my promise!"  
  
I was fuming. there was no damn way I could let these guys rule the Earth.  
  
"Take that offer of yours. and shove it!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Well then. I didn't want to do this but I have no choice now.", the Ninetales morph snapped his fingers and almost instantaneously, the Pinsir morph rushed up to me. He was so fast I didn't have time to think of a move before he managed to trap me in his claws. I could feel pain shoot through me as he slowly closed around my body, I could feel myself blacking out. I'm not sure exactly what happened then. but I must have let out a jolt of electricity in my unconsciousness, because the next thing I saw, the man was lying on the ground, having little spasms that normally occur after electrical shock.  
  
"Agggh! Michael!! Help!"  
  
I turned around to see the Lickitung morph wiping his tongue. on Krysta's face! Krysta was shivering from paralysis and couldn't move because she was still tied up. I felt a spear of rage run through me as I watched the person I cared about. the one I got to know so much about in just the past week and a half, slowly lose herself to fits of shaking and crying. I suddenly couldn't hold it any longer. I opened my clenched fist up and let out all my rage in the form of a giant ball of electricity. I flung it at the Lickitung morph and hit him right on his back, instantly paralyzing him to the point of collapsing on the ground. I quickly ran up to Krysta, untied her, removed her gag, and picked her up. She was still shaking violently. I was on my way out when I realized I had forgotten about the Ninetales morph. who was nowhere to be found. As I left the gym with Krysta in my arms I heard a distant shout.  
  
"You may have beaten my fellow workers but you haven't beaten me! Don't think this is the last time you'll see us either! We'll be back. soon enough." To which I replied,  
  
"Well then, I await your challenge. but leave my girlfriend out of it!" and I dashed out of the gym and towards home.  
  
Everyone was asleep when we got there so I silently took Krysta right up to my room and let her rest on my bed. of course I had to clean all the Lickitung spit off her first! As she lie down she stirred and said to me,  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
"No problem. honey."  
  
"Beloved."  
  
I leaned down to her and kissed her, long and passionately, then, slowly lie down next to her and held her close to me as we both drifted to sleep. 


	9. Spring Break Part 1 (or Mating Day)

A plea to my fans. If you use LiveJournal and have an extra account code, please send me it! I really want to join, and all my friends already gave away their codes.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine- Spring Break Part 1 (Or, Mating Day)  
  
A month had passed since that first threat and we had almost completely forgotten about it. In the month that followed, Krysta and I became more attracted to each other, we had learned to control much of our new power, and also, Krysta was allowed to go to school with me (and you probably know how THAT turned out to be with my classmates) It was now the beginning of Spring Break, which came early this year. Krysta and I had already planned to spend a nice "quiet" week together and try to not draw too much attention to us. We were basically going to hang out for the week with a few exceptions. On Tuesday we planned to go see The Heavy Metal Music Festival being held in the next town over. With all those fan boys/girls there and their weird attire, Krysta and I would fit right in there! On Thursday we were to go to Mountains to do some hiking and admire the beautiful scenery. And on Friday there was to be a festival in town celebrating Easter, which was the Sunday before we had to go back to school. But something happened during the first day of vacation. the night after school got out on Friday. As we were walking home something within me, some unseen force, made me suddenly start rubbing up against her in affection. Strangely enough, Krysta was pushed by that same force to do the same. After we had gotten home we went up to my room to watch some television. We sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. After about five minutes, we found ourselves nuzzling each other again. This was strange, because normally I would kiss her, not rub up against her. That's when she and I started doing something bizarre even for the types of creatures we were. She and I started to lick each other's face, as if we were cleaning it! But we weren't, we were showing our growing signs of affection for each other. but why had we both chosen to start now without saying anything? I thought about it for a second and stopped licking Krysta's face with an expression of curiosity. Krysta displayed the same kind of expression then asked what I was wondering.  
  
"Michael, why did we start licking each other? And why were we nuzzling before?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, I guess." I suddenly realized something, "Instincts."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our animal-like instincts are reacting to the current season. It's Spring, and the reason we're showing so much affection for each other is because. it's Spring Mating Season!"  
  
She stared at me, mouth agape.  
  
"Y-y-you mean.?"  
  
"Yes. we both know very well what's going to end up happening. It may seem like a lot now, but our affection towards each other will rise even higher over the next while."  
  
"We love each other Michael, but are we ready. are we ready to have."  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice now. Who knows? Maybe. maybe it'll be for the better."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, if we can survive with it at this age.we'll be able to do it at any age! I mean we were able to live with our new bodies, so we should be able to live through new habits."  
  
She smiled and replied with a nod. Strangely, the feeling to be close to her had subsided for now so we continued to watch TV.  
  
--Later that night. after everyone else had gone to bed. well. let's just say I shouldn't say anything about it if I want to keep within the PG rating here--  
  
TUSEDAY-  
  
Not much had happened over the first three days of vacation, save for my brother stepping on my tail a few (hundred) times. Tuesday was the day we were to see the Heavy Metal Music Festival in the next town over. We were about to leave when Krysta had a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. I told her to take a Rolaid but it didn't help. That's when I went to my Mom. She said it was just an upset stomach. Then Krysta threw up. We eventually decided to not go to the concert after all and instead just watch it on local cable in my room. Krysta's pains kept coming in and out throughout the day. At one point she went into the bathroom to see if we had something for her to take. When she came out holding a small strip of paper and smiling, I knew she figured out what was wrong with her. She lied down on the bed and smiled at me.  
  
"Michael?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead. you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
I smiled, then moved close to her and kissed her.  
  
Well that's all for the first part of Spring Break. Why are you people looking at me like that!? If you wanna help me then get me a LiveJournal Account Code! I promise that I'll write updates about my stories in there too! 


End file.
